


Watch Me

by btamamura



Series: NatSyoAi [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo's voyeurism kink intrigues Ai.Lots of coarse language courtesy of Syo.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Syo's turn for some alone time with Ai! My headcanon that Syo has a voyeurism kink plays heavily into this one.
> 
> Warnings - slash, potential OOC, Syo swears a lot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Ai, you free today?"

_"Yes, I have the whole day free."_

"Cool."

_"You'd like me to come over, wouldn't you."_

"Yeah, if you've got nothing else going on."

_"Natsuki is away?"_

"Yeah, he and Masato went shopping together; there's a Piyo-chan event at the toy store and Natsuki went to get a few exclusives."

_"I'm surprised that Masato went, he doesn't seem the sort to be interested in Piyo-chan."_

"He isn't. He was going to get materials to make a present for his sister since her birthday is coming up."

_"That makes a lot more sense. I'll be there in ten minutes, if I am tardy, you may punish me."_

"Right."

_"Feel free to make a head start."_

"Wh-?! Ai!!" He heard some airy chuckles, something extremely rare to come from Ai, and realised the younger man was teasing him. "I'm not just inviting you over for that."

_"I know, but I wouldn't be opposed to it."_

"I'll keep that in mind. See ya soon. Love you."

_"I love you, Syo. See you soon."_

Syo ended the call and set his phone down on the bed. He sighed and lay back. 

***

Ten minutes on the dot and Ai entered the dorm room. He shut the door after himself and moved to the bunk bed Syo lay on. The bed used to just be Natsuki's, but they'd taken to sharing it so often the top bunk was used more as extra storage for plushies - Syo had been fine with that, it meant his hats had the shelves. 

"Punctual as always, Ai." He sat up and grinned, offering his right hand.

Ai took his hand and joined him on the bed. He nuzzled the side of his head before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Syo turned to face him. "I'm glad you're here, Ai," he whispered before bringing their lips together. It was a tender kiss. Syo deepened it, hearing Ai moan into his mouth in response. He cupped Ai's cheek, then slid his hand up to his hair and played with the longer strands usually left unbound.

Ai hooked a leg over his waist.

Syo ended the kiss. "You know, if I wasn't one of your boyfriends, I wouldn't have ever expected that move from you."

"Is something troubling you, Syo? Your behaviour is more reserved than usual. Is it that you miss Natsuki?"

"No, that's not it. I mean, I do miss him, but it's nothing for me to get upset over, he'll only be gone a couple of hours."

"You can talk to me if you need to vent."

"I know. It's...I had a bit of a fight with Kaoru earlier today."

"A fight? What happened?"

"Well, I called to let him know that you're with me now, and he kind of got upset." He held Ai close. "It took him a while to be okay with me dating Natsuki; even though he knew him very well already from when we were kids, Kaoru was kinda possessive of me and did actually try to get me to break up with Natsuki. Like hell that was gonna happen."

"Did you fight over that too?"

"Almost, but Natsuki overheard and decided to talk to Kaoru. He settled matters very quickly, though Kaoru did keep his distance for a little while. He eventually got over it and things were okay again. I think my time in hospital and how Natsuki cared for me was what really sealed it for Kaoru."

Ai nodded, kissing Syo's forehead and running his fingers through golden strands.

"He knows about you, remember?"

Another nod. Kaoru worked at the same hospital as Professor Kisaragi, Aine's uncle and the man who'd built him. He'd run into Kaoru at the hospital when he'd go for having system updates and general maintenance and while the younger Kurusu was a little awkward around him, he was friendly. So, how badly did Kaoru react to the news he and Syo were together?

"So, he kinda got...well, he was pissed off and said some rude things about you. He said a couple of things about Natsuki too, asking if he was okay with me dating  _some robot_ , and I told him that both of us were dating you. He got defensive and said stuff about everyone taking me away from him, saying it was bad enough Natsuki did it, but now  _that robot_ is doing it too. I got defensive in return, and we started yelling at each other."

"Syo..."

"I said some shitty things to him before cutting the call short and I feel bad. Even if Kaoru is looking out for me, he has no right insulting either of you, but I should've handled myself better too."

He stroked the back of his head affectionately. "It sounds like you both need a cooling period before you can attempt to communicate again. The time taken might also allow Kaoru to come to terms with you and Natsuki adding me to your relationship."

"Did it bother you how he addressed you?"

"Should it have? I am a robot, after all."

"No, you're not. I mean, you're a robot, but you're more than that. You're Mikaze Ai, he could've at least used your name. And there's more to you than he seems to understand. I know that when we met, we were merely test subjects in your eyes, you were otherwise incredibly detached. But, you came to care about us the more you developed your human side."

Ai held him closer. "Syo..."

"You have your own goals, don't you? It's not just programming that has you wanting to achieve new heights as an idol, whether as yourself or with  _QUARTET NIGHT_. Pretty sure programming didn't make you love Natsuki and I the way you do. Speaking of, you have your own feelings too. Not just love. You can be happy or angry or sad, you can be curious, you can get excited. Laughter and tears are rare from you, but they are your own when you do express them. That chuckle when we were on the phone, that was yours." He leaned up, pecking Ai on the lips. "That's why I got so pissed off at Kaoru for saying that stuff. I know you. Natsuki knows you. And we fucking love you. Of course I'm gonna defend ya when someone talks shit about ya, even if they're my brother."

"Am I worth you having a rift between you two?"

"Always, Ai. If you weren't, we wouldn't be together like this. If you weren't, I wouldn't have yelled at Kaoru." He sighed. "I'll call him later and try to reason with him. I want to be with you."

He thought he felt his eyes burning as much as his chest was at those words. "Syo..."

"Ai..."

They leaned in at the same time, bringing their lips together.

***

They were naked. Syo lay back as Ai kissed down his muscular torso, taking time to gently kiss the scar left from open heart surgery. With each peck, he sent out his thoughts to whichever higher power was listening in thanks that Syo was still with him. He moved down, stroking his fingertips over Syo's abdomen and feeling it twitch under his touch. "Are you ticklish?"

"N-No..."

Ai filed away that tidbit of information for later, he vowed to speak with Natsuki about it.

"Hey, Ai...dunno if we've told you this, but the thought of someone watching or being caught in the act is a turn-on for me."

He smirked. "I remember, you have a voyeurism kink. I'm guessing you're getting somewhere with that?"

"Mm. I want us to be doing it when Natsuki comes back."

"I'll message him then, finding out when he's expected back and request he not bring Masato."

He hissed. "Cool. As hot as it would be to get caught by Masato too, I don't think he'd find it as good as I would."

"For someone who was so shy about public displays of affection, you do seem excited about the idea of someone witnessing you." He saw Syo reach down to stroke himself. "Even now, you're masturbating to the thought."

"Why do you think I was so shy about it? I doubt everyone would appreciate seeing me pop a boner at the thought of them watching us make-out."

Ai nodded. "That makes sense."

"Keep watching me while you message Natsuki. I...want you to watch me."

He nodded, sitting beside Syo. He reached for his phone and opened the messaging app. He made sure most of his attention was on Syo.

He grasped firmly and pumped slowly, looking at Ai and seeing him focusing on where he was most active. He heard the phone let out a chime. "What did he say?"

" _I've always wanted to try catching Syo-chan in the act but could never time it right. I'll be certain to let you know when I'm expected to arrive. Don't overdo it, I want to join in! As for Masato-kun, I simply told him you're visiting and he immediately went red and turned away. I think he understood me clearly. I don't know why he would know what we get up to, but oh well._ That was a longer message than I'd expected. Syo, are you about to come?" Ai noticed Syo had become more worked-up after mentioning Masato was aware of what they got up to when together.

"Fuck...yeah, Masato knowing...shit, we must get pretty loud....ahh, thinking of him coming to make sure we're okay and seeing us fucking each other...shit, there...gonna come..."

Ai lowered his phone and continued watching. He used all his willpower to not touch himself as an idea formulated itself in his mind.

"Coming...shit, Ai...coming...ahh!"

He kept watching, even as Syo spurted four times. He didn't shift his gaze to Syo's face until after the older man had collapsed boneless.

"Fuck...that was amazing..."

"I imagine it was. Now, I'm curious. Does your kink affect you only when someone is watching you? Or can you get yourself to come just from watching someone else?"

" Well, I mean I did come just from watching Natsuki suck you off."

"Oh yes, I remember that. He was quite upset about that, if I recall."

"Yeah. He was impressed he'd made me come without touching me, but he's always been more of a hands-on sorta guy, so he felt bad he couldn't make me come with his hands or mouth."

"Syo, if I were to masturbate in your view, would that make you come?"

"Dunno, but the idea's kinda hot, so let's try it."

Ai nodded. He lay down as Syo moved to sit up. He ran his fingertips over his chest and abdomen for some extra stimulation, though he was already erect. He slid his right hand down, teasing the tip with his fingertip, then running it up and down the shaft.

Syo gulped harshly as he watched Ai work himself to full arousal. He could feel he was starting to twitch down below.

Ai shut his eyes as he let out a sigh of pure bliss. He opened them again, looking to Syo. "Watch me closely, Syo. But, don't touch. Not me and not yourself. If you do, my experiment will be a failure."

"Yeah, I want accurate results too."

He panted a little as he started leaking precome. He was ready to hang on. He grasped the shaft firmly and slowly stroked.

Syo felt he was starting to become erect from the sexy display before his very eyes. He was having the same sensation as he had when Natsuki gave Ai a blowjob; a familiar scene with a different hand. He'd seen his own stroke Ai to completion, he'd seen Ai give Natsuki a decent handjob as well. But, it was the first time he was watching Ai touching himself. His hips bucked as Ai picked up the pace.

Ai smirked at that reaction. "I remember you once asking me this. Do you like what you see?"

"Fuck, yeah! Shit, Ai, this is so fucking hot!"

"I've noticed your language becomes more vulgar when in a state of arousal, it's even more prominent than Natsuki slipping into usage of the French language. Syo, steady your hand."

Syo sat on his hands to try to keep them from touching himself. 

Ai panted slightly as the pace increased again. "Syo...this feels so good..."

"Better than usual?"

"Mm...I can't say if it's a certainty...ohh, that was a strange reaction from you."

"Can't keep my hips still. Is fucking the air allowed?"

"Yes. Ohh, there...I'm there...Syo, I am about to come. Watch me come."

Syo nodded. "Fuck, I'm about to come myself..."

"Amazing...oh-ah...Syo, coming...I'm coming..."

As Ai let out a cry and spurted the first stream, Syo grit his teeth as the arousal hit full force. As he saw Ai's second stream come forth, he cried out and sent his own across the bed.

They spurted once more before collapsing back on the bed. Ai panted as he reached for Syo's hand.

Syo linked his fingers with Ai's. "So, how was it?"

"The experiment was a success. You can be made to come from watching as much as being watched."

"Heh."

***

Ai's phone chimed. "A message from Natsuki."

Syo looked up from between his legs. "What's it say?"

" _Arriving shortly, expected two minutes tops."_

He hummed as he flicked his tongue over Ai's tip. "We'd better get ready then."

Ai sat up and pulled Syo into his lap. They were positioned so it would be obvious what they were doing. He gripped Syo's hips gently and directed him to slowly rock against him. 

Syo gasped as he clung onto Ai's shoulders, mindful of his nails. "Fuck, Ai, right there."

Ai nodded, kissing his pulse point and reaching down to grasp both of their penises at the same time.

"Your cock against mine...so good..."

He picked up the pace, then slowed down again. The aim was not to make Syo come, but to tease him so he'd be in a state to do so when Natsuki returned.

"Fuck...shit...Ai..."

Ai could hear familiar footfalls outside the room. Heavy due to weight, but light because of the person walking with a skip in his step. He put his lips to the shell of Syo's ear. "He's here."

Syo grunted, holding back a cry as he came closer to the edge. "Almost there..."

Ai used the tip of his tongue on the outside of Syo's ear and heard the shorter man gasp at his actions.

"Shit...almost..."

The door opened and Natsuki entered. He shut the door and immediately turned to the bed. His eyes met Syo's.

"Fuck...I'm coming..."

He watched as Syo released, seeing it streak across Ai's chest. He swallowed, slowly approaching them, removing his clothes along the way. He stood by Ai and leaned in to kiss Syo.

Syo moaned into the kiss as he came down from climax. Syo broke the kiss to catch his breath, grinning at Natsuki. "Holy...shit..."

"That was an impressive orgasm, Syo-chan." He placed his hands on Ai's shoulders. "Ai-chan."

Ai turned to him and was greeted by a kiss. He moaned as he reached completion as a result.

***

Syo and Ai still needed some time to rest after their busy afternoon, so Natsuki agreed to wait until they were ready before he joined them in their activities. Instead, he lay with both of them using his chest as a pillow as the three rested. He kissed both of them atop their heads before closing his eyes and considering the fun they could have together next time.

***

"Hey, Kaoru? It's me. Voicemail, huh? Well, I guess one of us would do that. Listen, I'm sorry for insulting you earlier, that was wrong of me. Even if it was because I was upset about how you spoke of the guys I love, it's no excuse. I really do love them though, Kaoru. Please understand it. Please take time to get to know Ai so you can see why Natsuki and I love him. And...call back. I hate when we have our fights." Syo sighed, ending the call and running his hands through his hair in frustration before snuggling with Natsuki and Ai once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: He'll eventually work things out with Kaoru, but it'll take time. Kaoru being possessive of Syo comes from the games.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcomed, but no flames please.


End file.
